


Promises and apprentices

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: Assassins [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second installament on the Assassin's series. Albeit this could be a prelude of Coal and Ash I recomend to have read the first story before trying this one just in case.<br/>“And here thinking that the Brotherhood actually took care of their own” She said while shrugging airily, a wink fluttering on her right eyelash as she looked briefly at her back. “I think I’ve managed to lose them but better if you bring me to the hideout, I still don’t know these city very well”<br/>“You are an assassin?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises and apprentices

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Nope, I don’t have an explanation to this, just that I wanted to keep writing with these two being assassins xD I’ve planned on writing a series of some sorts and maybe later on put everything on the correct place within the right timeline… I still really don’t know how that is going to work but I guess I just wanted to write about Emma and Regina jumping through London’s Victorian roofs.  
> As I said in “Coal and Ash” even though this is based on the series of assassin’s creed and more prominently on the latest game of the series “Syndicate” I haven’t written any spoilers of the game here. Also… Coal and Ash was set in the same moment Syndicate started (1868) but this piece will be setting ten years before that, on the early months of 1858.  
> And that is, hope you all enjoy! ^^

(1858)

Regina breathed in the foggy air of London, flinching when the coldness of it scraped her throat on its way in. The city below her looked like a nest of busy ants and as she followed carriages and men alike she narrowed her eyes, her glove-covered hands flinching slightly at the sight of the man she had been asked to follow.

_Breathe_

The voice of her mentor echoed on her mind and she let herself relax on her position, a quite unstable plank in one of the highest points of the still unfinished clock tower. Newspapers said that the clock would be finished in just a few more weeks and as Regina eyed carefully the place she was in she tilted her head to one side, knowing full well that the clock tower had been erected by Templars. Seemed fitting that she, an assassin, would use it in order to find one of them.

Apprentice not assassin, her mind whispered to her and for a second she felt the irritation grow inside of her, her brows furrowing at the memory of the title she still possessed.

_Breathe_

Sun was already starting to disappear at the other side of the horizon and the streets, busy and dark, didn’t help to distinguish the tall lanky man that kept moving forward. Muttering a few well-chosen words she knew her tutors would never approve she moved to her right, her black and violet robes fluttering at her sides as a gust of wind reached the tower’s roof. Her boots didn’t do any sound however when she jumped from one plank to another, her eyes still trained on the man’s retreating back, and as she kept walking to the right side of the roof ,where she knew a coil of rope was already waiting for her, she let a smirk escape her otherwise serious face, lips curling upwards. The bombs she had been giving before her expedition touched her thigs has she grabbed the rope, mentally calculating how many more minutes she would need to wait before starting her descend. Light was starting to be a limited luxury and once the night fully settled in thugs and prostitutes alike would start to fill the even better sides of a city that seemed to never go to sleep. Swallowing and licking her lips carefully she took one more step, her body now hanging from the rope alone, the muscles of her arms protesting for a few seconds before her training kicked in.

Just one more minute, she thought, and she would be able to start.

She was not a fool of course, she knew that the man was probably either a bait, an exam or one of the lowest ranking men in the whole Templar system. Her mentor still thought she needed training and even though Regina’s nature fought against that idea she also knew that the Assassins were only being careful. After the fierce backlash the order had suffered thanks to the Templars malicious scheming they needed to be careful, and well-trained.

Taking a deep breath and using the planks and still unfinished reliefs that would later on decorate the tower she began her descent, her boots, made by leather and greased until the flexible skin didn’t have any problems with any of her movements, scrapped against the high wall and as she finally reached one of the lower levels of the Tower she let out a sigh. She had always hated such descents and as she looked at the now closer city she tried to shake off the feeling of uneasiness that seemed to have settled inside of her.

Now she could force her eyes and see the man’s nape, her dark clothes shining from even where Regina was perched signaling  the richness the man seem to have no problem on displaying. From such distance she still couldn’t see his features or even the Templar cross that every member of such Order had but Regina knew it was there. He seemed to be in a deep conversation with two more men and the brunette regretted for a second not having do her descent from the other side of the tower where she would have been able to hide and probably listen to the conversation without being seen. Sighing and mentally smacking herself she grabbed the rope she had previously seen back when she had climbed the tower and waited, half of her body already on the rope, her long legs waiting just for the right moment to begin the descent once again.

_Don’t kill him_

Nodding to herself she waited until the three men moved to the left of where she was and moved once again, this time as quickly as possible knowing full well that as close as she was from them every strange sound or curious onlookers that would be able to see her would be fatal for the mission. Blinking quickly as her feet finally touched the roof of the lower building of the parliament she moved quickly to the left where she would be able to keep descending the façade of the building without being as exposed as before. The three men continued talking and walking towards the general direction she had previously thought it would be the way she would need to follow and as she smirked to herself for the work she had until now done well she let her feet and hands guide her until she was finally touching the city floor, a few men casting curious glances at her but nothing big enough to drag any attention to her dark-clothed figure.

Moving from one group to another and keeping always in sight the three men she was supposedly be following she bit her bottom lip, feeling the stares from men and women alike that looked at her curiously before resuming their business. She had been trained to be able to disappear in large crowds no matter where or what she was wearing but being this the first time she actually tried her mentor’s words she felt every bit of exposed as if she would have been wearing her everyday clothes, clothes that pinched and restricted her movements as much as possible. Taking a deep breath she walked to her left, keeping always an eye on the lanky man. She now could see her greying hair and cruel smile, his hands pale and soft looking where moving as he talked; the hands of someone who would never murder anyone but would be responsible for dozens of deaths. Feeling the bile starting to rise up her esophagus she tried to calm down, the knives she had also hidden on her clothes reassuring her with their weight as she walked as quick as possible, smiling at the ones that stared at her before moving to the next point, carefully and methodically, waiting for the right moment to move.

Until a blonde blot appeared on her field of vision and as she blinked the same blonde blot reappeared once again behind the man sporting a wide smile that was quickly turned into a scold as the man turned and saw her.

A woman, a young woman not older than her wearing grey man clothes that could perfectly well have being picked on one of the dozen workhouses that have been recently built in the center of the city stood proudly in front of both Regina and the Templars, the brunette gaping at her, now knowing what to think about what had just happened. Regina didn’t have the time to say anything or look at anything else but the blonde’s impossible green eyes before the Templar she had been following raised one arm and screamed for help, his voice high pitched and scared, guards that had been patrolling silently until now turning to look at him as the multitude stared curiously at the little group that had gathered in the middle of the street, the blonde girl seeming to be holding something that Regina could have sworn was a piece of paper.

“ _Shit”_ She thought before turning and move as quick as possible without actually running, putting as much distance as she was able to between herself and the group of men. As close as she was it would only be matter of seconds before she would be spotted and the Templar would only need to look at her clothes to know what she was or why she was there. Furious with the mysterious blonde girl but actually feeling bad for her bad luck she walked until she reached one of the narrow streets that circled the clock tower, the monstrosity now casting a long shadow Regina used as screams and curses could be heard.

She would need to go back to the hideout and admit defeat, she thought while clenching her jaw. Her mentor would probably not be very happy about it.

Her musings came to a halt when she felt a strong hand on her back. Jumping and mentally kicking herself for not having heard the sound of steps walking behind her she turned, finding herself face to face with the mysterious blonde girl of before, the cheeky smile she sported not doing anything to disguise that she was breathing heavily.

“And here thinking that the Brotherhood actually took care of their own” She said while shrugging airily, a wink fluttering on her right eyelash as she looked briefly at her back. “I think I’ve managed to lose them but better if you bring me to the hideout, I still don’t know these city very well”

“You are an assassin?” Regina replied befuddled. Now that she was able to look at her better the blonde looked to be a few years younger than her, perhaps not even reaching 18. Her hands however were strong and even though her posture was not as perfect as Regina after months of training she seemed to be holding herself carefully, shifting her gravity center like Regina had been asked to do a million of times.

“Apprentice” The blonde replied, her green eyes shining slightly on the almost deserted narrow street. The sound of the city were drowned for a second as Regina tilted her head, the mysterious blonde had a certain accent, one Regina didn’t quite recognize as it seemed to be a mix of different variations and for the way she kept looking at her back she really didn’t seem to be nor a threat not a Templar. Licking her bottom lip and nodding once she turned and started to walk. Apparently that was that sign only just what the blonde needed because she followed her, extending her right hand while smirking cheekily.

“I’m Emma by the way, they told me that I would find one of you near the target but I would have never pegged you to be one of them until I saw how you retreated”

Regina blinked at that, “You almost made me discover myself” She replied, wrath starting to crack the confusion she had been feeling until now “I needed to find where he was going and now I can’t follow him since he will probably be careful”

Emma raised her hands in surrender. “I was just doing what I was asked to do” She replied, cheeky smile turning into something that looked like contrition.

“And what was that?” The brunette replied fuming, now that she was calmer she felt not only wrath but shame to having been beaten but someone that, as herself, seemed to be just a mere apprentice.

“Picking up this” Emma replied, handing her the paper Regina had previously seen on her hand. The sheet had the Templar Cross on it and showed what seemed to be a direction written on it with red ink. “Apparently we were asked to do the same mission?”

Regina bit her lips at the wording as she kept looking at the piece of paper, feeling anger swelling even more inside of her.

“I didn’t know that he had this with him” She replied, stopping in the middle of the street and making Emma almost collide against her, the blonde girl quickly stopping herself though and shrugging once again, her blonde curls, barely held together in a poorly made bun bouncing slightly at the movement.

“I guess that’s the reason they sent us both”

Regina mumbled to herself before sighing, handing the paper to Emma once again and staring intently at her for a few seconds.

“If this is a trap” She enunciated slowly “Or you are going to cause me problems I will make sure that you pay for this, got it?”

The blonde green eyed woman nodded, her smile parting her lips once again.

“Got it”


End file.
